Snatches
by MoonlightMystery13.3
Summary: Tiny moments in the world of Power Rangers RPM. Sentence stories inspired by a Live Journal 30 prompt table. Gen, all main characters, no slash. Dedicated to Ham Atom.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I know I haven't posted anything in a while. Hopefully a couple people are still out there who will be happy for something new from me. XD

This is along the same lines of my SPD sentece stories fic, with a 30 prompt table (table B) gratefully borrowed from LiveJournal. Like that story, this will be posted in three installments of ten, on a likely sporadic schedule. I'm callling it K+ for now, but if I do something too dark or ansgty, I'll move it to a T. I don't own either the table or the show, and am just playing, with love and respect for the creators.

Thanks, as always, to **Ham Atom, **because without their work, I never would have intrigued enough to actually go and watch the show.

**Be the reason someone smiles today! :) **And if you have a sec, I'd love to hear what you thought of it!

* * *

**Lively**

Despite the apocalypse, despite teetering constantly on the edge of destruction, Corinth somehow thrived.

* * *

**Remorseful**

Colonel Truman tiredly sets down his communicator wishing he had Marcus's skill at getting through to Scott, but knowing all too well that the reason for Marcus's absence and Scott's defiance was the same.

* * *

**Dismiss**

People never seemed to notice Ziggy, really, out on the street, and so he learned to use his unseen fingers to settle the score; he only stole from people who wouldn't return his ready smile.

* * *

**Heavy**

Words are weightless, she knows, but sometimes Summer can't sleep, crushed as she is by the name of Landsdown.

* * *

**Forward**

K was nothing if not logical; if she looked to the past, she would only drive herself mad with regrets, so clearly, she must look forward.

* * *

**Prowl**

Dillon always tried to sleep, on principle, but when he inevitably failed, he took to wandering around the building, a silent guardian.

* * *

**Cut**

Scott's hair grew steadily out for the first time since entering the military academy, a reminder that he was no longer a soldier, but a warrior.

* * *

**Compromise**

Ziggy was a chattering, hyperactive, unpredictable bundle of bluster with eyes that had seen too much to be as innocent as he liked to seem; he was also Dillon's condition, and any good officer knows when to compromise, so Scott let Ziggy stay.

* * *

**Impulse**

With a combination of confidence, technical brilliance, and relentless innovation, there was only ever one thing Flynn couldn't resist- a generous impulse.

* * *

**Hush**

It was only when Ziggy finally shuts up, not because of their exasperated entreaties, but a hard blow to the head, that the rangers realize how empty the world is without his disarming chatter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Christ is risen, alleluia! A very happy Easter to you all. :)

I was totally off the site during Lent, and am happy to be back. Here's the second part of this series, and I already have a third of part three done, so if all goes well, it shouldn't be terribly long before that one comes out, too. :D

**Be the reason someone smiles today! **And thanks for reading and reviewing! Hearing from you makes my day. ^^

* * *

**Morals**

K's morals, she knew, were questionable at best, but what did that matter, when they kept her rangers alive?

* * *

**Engage**

Summer's never done anything like fighting as a ranger, nothing has ever challenged her this way; it gives her what she lacked when she had everything else- purpose.

* * *

**Voice**

Gem and Gemma had learned perfect communication the hard way- on cold city streets where the only people they could trust were each other, through lab walls and telepathy tests, in isolation for bad behavior, and even in the factory of Venjix itself.

* * *

**Awkward**

It was awkward, learning how to function in a team of five instead of three, but Flynn was convinced that the resulting adaptability was the only thing to give them a fighting chance against Venjix.

* * *

**Lower**

K labored in her lab to find a cure for Dillion's implant growth until she fell asleep where she sat, murmuring about the essentials of falling readout data.

* * *

**Plead**

The young officer had never thought of Truman as a father instead of a commander, not until the day she caught the soft, desperate, "Come on, Rangers," that came across to her station, two hours after they lost communications.

* * *

**Caring**

Dillion found it hard to express himself in words, so he didn't often try; instead, affection was a hand up after a hard fall, and brushed elbows to check in, teasing hair ruffles, a bracing clap on the back, and a thousand other small touches that spoke louder than words.

* * *

**Believe**

K was pessimistic by nature, but not even that stopped her from trusting that she and her rangers could overcome the odds, and win; if they lose hope, they lose everything.

* * *

**Found**

Even without his memories, Dillion doesn't feel lost anymore.

* * *

**Shield**

Summer couldn't help but appreciate how appropriate Dillion's special ability, his shield, was- he always instinctively stood fearlessly between danger and the people he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello! Hope this final updates finds you all well and healthy. Feel free to PM me if you need someone to talk to about the current insanity, I know it's really stressful.

This final section ended up significantly more angsty than previous ones, primarily because of The 38 arc. I tried something new, tying together sentence stories in a cohesive story of their own. Let me know how it went! I ended up doing two with Journey simply because Flynn hadn't come into this section yet, and I didn't want to leave him out. So, you get two stories for the price of one!

I love sentence stories. And hey, if people tell me they'd enjoy seeing more like this, in reviews and/or PMs, then maybe I'll do anyother table's worth. HUGE thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story! I hope this last update lives up to your exlectations. :)

Dedicated to Ham Atom, as usual. **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D **

* * *

**The 38**

**Tactile**

Summer ran gentle fingers over the niche's raised letters, an epitaph for one of the 38 civilian soldiers that Corinth mourned, and thought about the girl whose ashes lay behind the wall, who would always be sixteen.

**Open**

The soldiers fell as Grinders poured through the shield breach, and the Rangers were too far away; grim faced, the people took up abandoned military blasters, and made a stand for their city.

**Hero**

All seven Rangers attended the funeral of the 38 who had saved the city, knowing that there were no honors high enough to express their gratitude and regret.

**WC- False**

They could only look at the advantages of their equipment, their training, and feel that their own service was second best, their bravery less true, alloy juxtaposed with gold.

**Scowl**

Dillion's face was thunderous as he trained long into the night, resolute that he would hone his abilities, perfect his powers, so that no other civilian would ever have to die because he was too slow; all around the Garage, the other Rangers made their own pledges as they pushed themselves towards greatness.

* * *

**Journey**

When Flynn was young, he had dreamed of running far, far away to find a place that needs him, and now he has; he just never thought it would come with murderous robots pursuing him and a borrowed bus full of terrified refugees to the last remnant of civilization.

* * *

**WC- Wonder**

"Has anyone ever actually heard Ziggy say anything about his family, except that his granny knew how to knit?"

* * *

**WC- Assumption**

They had always assumed that Gem and Gemma were naturally childish, carefree, untouched by the horrors of the apocalypse; only Doctor K knew how much trauma hid behind the front of coloring book pages, and twin smiles stretched over with sunshine.

* * *

**WC- Sarcasm**

Scott had a forceful personality, and usually, he was blunt and to the point, but sometimes, a little of his mother's dry wit pushes past his father's strict formation.

* * *

**WC- Content**

Warmed by the evening's camaraderie, Dillion lies on the couch, surrounded by quiet breathing and the hum of the TV as the world sleeps; for once, he feels no need to roam.

* * *

**BONUS: Journey**

Ziggy has been a thief and a conman, a coward and a geezer, and now he's a Power Ranger, and sure, it's awesome, but it doesn't hold a candle to being a teammate, is nothing as gloriously surreal as being a friend.

* * *

**A/N:** That's a wrap, folks! Thanks for reading! And if you have a sec, reviews for me are what smoothies are for Flynn. :)


End file.
